The Following of Haruhi Suzumiya
by The Infamous Antlerless Moose
Summary: One day, a transfer student comes to North High, and Haruhi asks him to join the Brigade. But just who is this new student? Is he an esper or an alien or something? *Please give me good criticism. If something's done wrong tell me how to improve.


**The Following of Haruhi Suzumiya **

**A Prologue of Sorts**** -**

The thought that I had to go to school made my body hurt. Even so, I dragged myself up the hill that led to North High.

I reached the entrance, panting. The intense heat wore my body down, and walking didn't exactly help. Thus, I opened the door and let the school day start.

Just another normal day. After getting to my classroom and sitting down, I had to hear Haruhi in the seat behind me going on about some activity the S.O.S. Brigade could take part of. However I didn't really listen to her, until she slapped the back of my head,

"Kyon!" Suzumiya barked, "I forgot to tell you to come to the Brigade room after school. If you're late, there will be capital punishment!"

Haruhi then went back to staring out the window. Though, I wonder why she told me to go to the clubroom in the first place, as that is the first place I go after school. Either way I shrugged it off and tried not to think too much about it.

The day dragged on longer than I thought it would, but when it was over I headed the clubroom without thinking of Suzumiya's order to do so. I tiredly opened the door, but what I saw woke me up right away.

On one of the room's school chairs sat a small boy, about the height of my shoulder with the body of a flat-chested Asahina-san. He had messy black hair cut short and unevenly, and lightning blue eyes. His full pink lips were pulled back into a smile, revealing something of a fang similar to Tsuruya-san's.

Haruhi sat across from him, laughing as if they'd been telling jokes back and forth.

A customer!? Are you serious? Who would be dumb enough to com-

"Customer?"

My thoughts were cut off by Haruhi's interjection,

"Oh! You mean Inoue-kun? He's not a customer."

I stood there with a dumbfounded look on my face, not noticing the boy deemed 'Inoue-kun' standing up and giving a small, polite bow.

"Hi! I'm Inoue Yuuto! I'm pleased to meet you!"

His voice was soft, yet had an excited tone to it.

"That's Kyon," replied Suzumiya, seeing as I was still too dumbfounded by the idea of the possibility of a new member to answer.

"He's my errand boy!"

Inoue giggled into his palm and looked me in the eye awaiting a response.

I then noticed the North High boy's uniform draped over his small body.

"Oh! Excuse me," I finally replied, bowing.

"I'm Kyon, pleased to meet you."

He smiled again, revealing his 'fang'.

By the look of his uniform, he must be new…

"Isn't it neat!? He's a transfer student," Haruhi said ecstatically,

"Just like Koizumi-kun!"

I nodded, "Is he joining the brigade?"

Haruhi shouted a 'Yep!' in response. I wondered if she told him what he was getting into, though… The poor guy looks innocent enough. I just hope Suzumiya doesn't corrupt him or sexually harass him like she does to Asahina-san…

But then again, I wonder if he's some colleague of Koizumi's, or perhaps a human interface like Nagato-san… Even so, I put on a fake smile and welcomed him to the S.O.S. Brigade.

After the introduction, Inoue-san sat back down across from Haruhi.

I looked around the room, and noticed Nagato-san reading what seemed to be a foreign sci-fi novel quietly. Noticing my stare, she glanced back at me, then continued reading her book.

I took a seat next to the new member and pulled out some notes to study from to pass the time until I could see the beauty that was Asahina-san.

Asahina-san walked into the room hurriedly as if she was running here,

"Sorry I'm late!" she apologized, bowing, "I had to go and tal-"

Asahina-san then took a long gaze at Inoue-san. She stood there as dumbfounded as I was when I walked in, but she quickly gathered her thoughts and continued to sit down next to Haruhi with a shy look on her face.

Haruhi stared at the red-headed girl for a moment, then stood quickly and began taking off Asahina-san's clothes as she wailed in protest.

Inoue-san stood up slowly and walked out of the door nonchalantly, and held it open as I ran out before I could catch a glimpse of the woman of my dreams naked.

How did he know to leave, though? I mean, he didn't act at all surprised. He acted as if he had seen it all before… How suspicious.

The new member then looked up at me and flashed a smile,

"Miss Suzumiya sure is a strange person, huh?" he asked.

I nodded in response and sighed, "Just don't let her do that to you," I said softly as I looked down at him.

Inoue tilted his head confusedly, then asked, "Do what? Does she just undress the red-haired girl for fun?"

I chuckled awkwardly, "You mean Asahina-san? No," I replied, "Haruhi dresses her up in weird costumes… like cosplay or something."

Soft footsteps interrupted our conversation as Koizumi walked towards us, waving.

"Good afternoon, Kyon," he smiled, "and who is your friend?"

Inoue quickly bowed, "I'm Inoue Yuuto," he responded, "I'm the newest member of the brigade!"

Koizumi didn't look surprised in the slightest. In fact, his smile stayed the same as he bowed back and introduced himself and waited outside the door with us.

Both being people that have welcoming appearances, Inoue-san and Koizumi got on well, talking about the school and Koizumi's adjustment as a transfer student.

About five minutes of hearing them talk, a shout came from the clubroom permitting us to enter.

The three of us then walked back into the room. We were welcomed by Asahina-san pouring tea and offering us seats, so we sat and she served Koizumi and I. However, when she got to Inoue-san, she stared at him again as if she had seen a ghost, then set him down a cup of tea.

Inoue tilted his head at her, and smiled. He introduced himself, and said there was no need for her to introduce herself, as he knew her already.

She continued staring at him, then gathered herself and set down the serving plate and stood at the counter, staring at her feet.

Time passed as Inoue exchanged small talk with Haruhi and Koizumi, while Nagato sat in the corner reading and Asahina-san brewed more tea.

There was then a long silence until Haruhi got bored and went home, Koizumi following her out, who looked back at Inoue and gave him a small wave.

There was even more silence until Asahina-san sat down across from Inoue, and stared at him for a second.

Inoue stared back for a moment, until it seemed he got impatient and asked,

"Uh… can I help you?"

Asahina-san shook her head and folded her hands in her lap, the looked at me with a concerned look on her face.

Inoue yawned and walked over to Nagato, waving at her then crouching down next to her to get a look at the book she was reading.

Nagato gave it no thought and didn't stop reading until the new boy started speaking to her in English.

Both Asahina-san and I stared at them in awe for a moment, exchanged glances with each other, then stared back at the two people who seemed to be speaking in tongues until they started speaking Japanese again.

"Yuki-chan," Inoue-san asked, "is that a good book?"

Nagato nodded, "Yes,"

He then looked up at her, "Think you could drop it off by my place so I can read it, too?"

She nodded again, "Yes,"

Inoue smiled then walked back over to his chair and took the navy blue messenger bag that hung from it and slung it over his shoulder.

He waved at us as he began walking towards the door with a soft smile on his face, "Nice to meet you," he said, waving his arm excitedly, then walked out the door.

And that seemed to be the day where everything in the S.O.S. Brigade changed.


End file.
